The Girl with the Golden Spirit
by Shopaholic2412
Summary: This is the story of madge who was immediately stereotyped by people into a goody two shoes type of girl but who had a fiery spirit lurking beneath her exterior. This is the story of her life, love and passion, this is the story of the girl with the golden spirit.
1. Chapter 1

This is my story, the story of a girl who was underestimated by all those around her, who was accused of being shallow, materialistic, and ignorant, but who observed everyone and everything. This is the story of my love and passion which I burned and fought for against all odds. This is MY story.

The monotonous gravelly voice of the Head Peacekeeper sitting opposite me and the sharp nudge which I received on my back from Nora, my housemaid quickly brought me back to my senses. ''The guy with the funny hair just asked you a question!'' she fiercely whispered into my ear. I looked up just in time to see my father giving me an angry exasperated look. It was as if he were telling me,'' Really Madge at least manage to keep your eyes and ears open during important social gatherings!'' It was the week before the reaping and the Capitol had sent extra troops to every district in order to ensure 'decorum' which basically meant bludger anyone who didn't listen to them to death. It was customary that on their first night in the district they must be welcomed properly by the mayor, which was basically where my dad came into the picture. My dad considered these meetings important and treated them as a chance to make friends and 'mingle with the crowds' as they call it. I on the the other hand considered it a complete and utter waste of 2 completely good hours of my precious time which was wasted playing babysitter to these baboons. "Soooo what are your hobbies huh Madge?" asked the Head Peacekeeper again, thinking I had not heard him the first time. "Nothing much really but I do prefer spending time in the company of people who deserve it, unlike you lot." my heart burned to say but instead I demurely supplied, "Oh! I sure do love playing the piano." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father and the help all heave a collective sigh of relief at my prim and proper reply. Perhaps they had been certain this was the point at which I was going to mess it all up. However I had decided to keep up the pretence. I was once more distracted by the empty space at the other end of the table at which we were dining. My mother was once again down with another one of her headaches and had been put down to sleep with some morphine. Initially I had always been sad that I had not had a mother figure while growing up. However I had then met Peeta's mother after which I had gotten over that notion in a hurry. Now that I thought about it I was kind of maliciously glad that my mom was sick all the time, it meant I didn't have another controlling figure in my life. I know, I know, I am a horrendous daughter and all that jazz, but really you should see the way some of the kids around town talk of their mums, you would be happy I am not that way. It was finally time for the Peacekeepers to leave. While my father was outside chatting to the head, one of them a tall man with a shock of red hair, who had also been rubbing his leg against mine the whole dinner came up to me and said, "Hey pretty, say what next week lets go have fun somewhere shall we?" "Assuming you stay that is." He gave me a greasy smile and left. I turned to see Josiah, our butler behind the pillar. One could assume by his balled up fists and tense posture that he had heard and seen everything. I gave him **a small gesture meaning don't** do anything and left for my room. I mean what could one hope to do in such a situation without the threat of being bound, gagged and thrown into jail. It was this helplessness of mine combined with my urge to lash out was what compelled me to run away the same night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the hunger games franchise

As I ran, the wind slapped me across my face and my tears blurred my sight. The faint smell of soot and sweat and the hard feel of gravel under my feet told me that I was finally in the Seam. My red velvet sleeping gown billowed against my legs as I came to an abrupt halt near the fence. This was it I thought my road to freedom, towards light, towards GLORY! Okay I admit I did go a bit OCC there which may have been the singular or combined effect of sleeplessness and the booze I stole from my father's cellar. The fence in front of me was rumored to have enough volts of electricity to fry my brain so badly that my school would have me tutored from the likes of Gabriella and her cronies (the resident boyfriend snatchers of district 12 middle and high school; God knows he endowned these girls with the looks but sadly he forgot to fill the top part of their heads.) But, there were certain perks of being the Mayor's daughter, one of them being that I knew the fence was hardly ever juiced up with enough power. I tentatively placed one ear near the fence and on hearing no humming sound I almost howled in delight! "Jackpot!" I cried and proceeded to climb the fence albeit with lot of pain and hardship. One of the downfalls of being the Mayor's daughter was that I really had no idea how to climb fences of any shape and size. I was almost to the top when I heard a rustling sound and a husky voice rang out, "What do you think you are doing?" Gale Hawthorne, Katniss's friend(or more than that) proceeded to come out of the shadows. For a minute I had thought that's it Madge dear better luck in your next life, if you get one that is, because this one is as good as gone sweetie. I let out a sigh of relief on seeing Gale's face thinking oh its only our good old friend (not) Gale, he wouldn't rat us out! Seeing the scowl on his face, I lost faith in that idea in a hurry. Get down now, he said a look of authority on his face, like he was used to asking people to stuff and getting it done. What makes you think I will listen to you Hawthorne, you have no sense! With all due respect lady, he said I am not the one sitting on a fence half naked, completely drunk. I huffed a bit at this remark of his and pulled a non existent shawl around my body. See, now you don't have to look! I happily stated thinking this was the end of both of our problems. Gale looked like he had given up on me thinking I was not worth his precioud time when all of a sudden he remarked, do you know how to hunt or swim or even run very fast huh townie. I was a bit miffed when he called me a 'townie' but gave a reply to his question not ONE bit. I hate water, cant stand weapons and prefer reading rather than running around like an ill bred baboon. Well then you wont last a day Gale replied with a very self satisfied smirk, GOOD luck to you ma'am. It was at this point I think that I realized through my half drunk stupor that Gale neither recognized me nor was he aware of who I really was. I decided to thread this to my advantage. Oh! Nobody realizes the troubles I have seen, a sick mother whom I have to singlehandedly provide for, an absent father, I must escape it all! Of course it would help me if a KIND young gentleman would help me escape and yada yada yada. In your drams woman Gale said, by now he had comfortably hauled himself over the fence and was ready to go hunting in the woods (the purpose for which he had come here apparently). I bid you adieu. At that moment there was a rustling behind me among the leaves which startles me and I fell with a great thud on the other side of the fence into the woods. My precious velvet gown was ripped in such a way that it now only reached my mid thigh region and my curls which I had arranged in a braid before sleeping now came undone. Good Lord! I exclaimed see what you have done now boy! Gale looked shocked and muttered something about crazy blondes falling of fences and causing him problems. Let me help you back in then he said with a stretched smile which indicated that his patience was wearing thin. No way I shrilled I am free now you go away! The noise of my screams must have woken some people up because like a flash Gale was by my side pulling me into an embrace and flinging himself behind some dense undergrowth. My eyes widened as I saw the white helmets of the peacekeepers as they approached the fence. Did you hear something around here John? One of the two asked, his companion replied, I think I heard someone but you never know with this area, this tree you see here he beckoned towards a vast elm tree on the periphery of the woods, it's the hanging tree, the one which the locals sing about. It is said to be haunted by the ghosts of the men and women who were punished here, lets just leave okay.

After the peacekeepers were gone, Gale fiercely whispered in my ear, do you want us both to die? If not just leave okay. At that point the gravity of the events caught up with me and I let out a freee flow of tears. You know where I am from don't you? You of all people should know how awful it is when someone steals all of your freedom. You people from the Seam are at least given a chance to fight for your freedom, however we kids from the Town are simply born without it. Please I beg of you allow me at least one night of freedom of happiness before I go back into the same monotonous life which I have led since childhood. At those words Gale softened a bit and wordlessly allowed me to accompany him on his hunt. However that night he didn't hunt, not a good time to catch kill anyway he remarked. Turns out he had had a heated argument with his mom due to which he had ventured out into the woods. That night he showed me the lake where one could fish, the grot where limestone deposits could be found and the best wild flowers in the entire forest. That night we, complete strangers, shared our darkest secrets, deepest fears, and most passionate wishes and desires. I found out about Gale's family, financial condition and his desire to bolt way from it all. I told him about my mother, the greasy peacekeeper and my wish to simply break free from all bonds and be free. At the end of the night Gale dropped me off at the border between the Town and the Seam and bade me goodbye with a small kiss on the forehead. He even gave me his hunting jacket to keep me warm. I refused to allow him to drop me home. That night I left with a light heart and a warm lingering feeling that I had made a really good new friend.

I really hope you guys like the story and plss review to tell me all your suggestions on how I can improve my writing skills. I would really appreciate this a lot and it would help me to know whether my story is good or not.


End file.
